


Fuck Me Boss, It's My Birthday

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Battle of Wits, Birthday Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Bratting, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Dynamics, Smoking, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «There’s no on your lips, but yes in your eyes. There’s coldness in your touch, but warmth between your thighs. Taunt like a coil, finger light on the trigger, I’m addicted to the idea of you, of us, of something bigger. Tie me up, push me down, love me tender, throw me around. I’ll take you on, anytime, anywhere, any way—I need you like oxygen, fuck the rules, come whatever may.»





	Fuck Me Boss, It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Retribution Times! Let's celebrate with some hot McReyes action!🎉

“Hey boss~”

Gabriel’s briefly inclined to ask why a certain cadet isn’t in his bunk fast asleep yet, but he schools himself so not to invoke yet another one of Jack’s reprimands about him babying his crew too much. He continues writing—pen scratching softly on paper, not looking up at the offender on his doorstep.

“What do you want, Jesse?” he says, voice neutral, but with a tiny hint of _‘go the fuck to sleep, you’ll be up at 05:30, idiot.’_ He’s pretty sure the other man is pouting, trying to get a raise out of him as per usual. _‘Gabriel’s little pet project’_ Jack calls him, affectionately mind you. Ana is in on it though, kid’s got a sharp aim. If she sees potential in him, then there wasn’t ever any doubt in Gabriel taking him in. But he doesn’t necessarily understand any other languages than tough love, _yet_.

“Guess who just turned _18~_ ”

Gabriel’s pen—flowing so freely over the sturdy paper of the floor plans he’s been scrutinizing—halts. Jesse’s voice is sultry, thick with intent the younger has been broadcasting openly for months. Intent Gabriel has shot down at every opportunity, stupidly telling him that he’s too young. Now that excuse won’t do anymore. Gabriel puts down his pen and pulls up Jesse’s file, humming as he stalls for time, pretending to be reading the whole thing.

“Looks like it’s you.” he says dryly. “Congrats, now, go to be—”

His words die out as he lays eyes upon the other man—leaning nonchalantly against his door frame—that ridiculous cowboy hat firm on his head, and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He’s wearing those ridiculous ripped jeans Gabriel told him to throw away months ago, and that goddamn sleeveless leather jacket. Gabriel should say something, he should _really say something_ , but all he can do is watch, as Jesse locks the door and saunters over to his glass cabinet, retrieves two crystal tumblers and puts them on his desk. He then proceeds to hoist himself up on said desk, one long leg draping over the other in a tantalizing display. He pours them whiskey and lights a cigar, _right there in Gabriel’s office_.

“Fuck—yeah~” he says, coughing a little as the whiskey and cigar combo is obviously rough on his throat.

“You’re still not old enough to drink hard liquor yet.” Gabriel remarks gruffly, not touching his own whiskey.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Jesse counters back, shit-eating grin stretching over his face as he downs the rest of his whiskey in one gulp.

“You don’t give a fuck?” Gabriel parrots, arms folded—and realizing his mistake way too late.

“Oh, I’ll tell ya—” Jesse croons, voice husky and low. “—the only fuck I’m giving, is the one I’m going to give to you.”

He can’t deny Jesse McCree is attractive. He is, he _really is_. To think that not long ago he was merely a wild gremlin they’d picked up from the wreckage of the Deadlock Gang. A brat refusing to take orders, fighting against them with every breath he took. Now there was a young man standing—more like sitting directly on his desk—before Gabriel. A young man, street smart, better at taking orders, a mean sharpshooter, and really, really attractive and charming in his very own unique way. Still a brat though. A brat treading onto very dangerous territory despite being told not to. It irritates Gabriel, but it also intrigues him. Jesse McCree is dangerous in a plethora of ways.

“Interesting.” Gabriel replies, letting his voice flow light and teasing. He picks up his glass and takes a good swig of whiskey. Yeah, it actually hits the spot. The kid’s picked a nice brand for once.

“What makes you think _you’re_ the one giving the fuck?”

Jesse laughs and grins, pleased as punch with Gabriel’s retort. Gabriel can’t shake the feeling he’s continuously walking into the brat’s traps.

“Oh, I ain’t fussed, boss.” Jesse says nonchalantly, inching closer to Gabriel, leaning in and putting his lips to his superior’s ear. “Whatever way you want me, _I’ll take it~_ ” he finishes, a husky whisper ghosting over Gabriel’s skin, sending shivers down his spine. He _shouldn’t_ let Jesse get to him like this. But he does, and he enjoys it. He enjoys how bold this brat is—his hands on approach—even if he’s been told countless times to knock it off. Jesse is like Gabriel in many ways, always rising to a challenge, always ready to pounce. It’s been futile telling him off because of that very reason; they’re too alike. Anything bar a firm _‘no, not now, not ever’_ is going to cut it now.

“You realise that this is _highly inappropriate_ right?” Gabriel says, watching Jesse in his periphery as the younger’s lips quirk up into a devilish smirk.

“Well—” Jesse says, voice low and sultry in Gabriel’s ear. “— _highly inappropriate_ might just as well be my middle name. I ain’t cared before, I ain’t plannin’ to start now.”

“Well then—” Gabriel says smoothly, leaning back into his chair and demonstratively downing the rest of his whiskey. “— _impress me~_ ”

The ball is in Jesse’s court now, and a small part of Gabriel hopes he’ll back off. A bigger part—namely the one in his pants—hopes he won’t. The attraction between them is undeniable, electric, and it shows in Jesse’s glittering eyes and lips quirking into a pleased smile. He’s gotten his permission finally. Now what is he going to do?

Jesse takes a long drag of his cigar—he’s savouring the moment—and blows lazy smoke rings into the air. He hops off Gabriel’s desk, his ridiculously high-heeled Blackwatch boots clacking loudly against the floor. His eyes are coffee-coloured and boring into Gabriel’s, smouldering with heat and lust. Without breaking eye contact Jesse stubs his cigar on Gabriel’s desk, a whiff of burnt wood wafts between them and Gabriel just _knows_ he did that on purpose.

“Jesse.” he says, voice full of warning. Jesse licks his lips, devilish smirk sending a wave of hotness through Gabriel.

“Well wops, that was pretty darn clumsy of me, huh?” he says, voice not bearing even the slightest hint of an apology as he puts his hat on the desk and settles between Gabriel’s legs, sliding down into a crouch.

“I guess I’ll have to—” he starts, strong hands trailing up the insides of Gabriel’s thighs, fingers hooking into the hem of his pants. “—offer you an apology for that.”

“Get to it.” Gabriel commands, authoritative voice taking over and he relishes in the visible shiver running through Jesse. A sucker for punishment this one. How far could Gabriel push him?

“Uhn, yes boss~” Jesse groans, voice thick with lust. He’s _oh so eager_ , nimble fingers working Gabriel out of his comfy, post-workout sweatpants. They’re no stranger to the sight of each other’s bodies, having used the communal showers plenty of times together. But Jesse’s clearly spell-bound the way he’s getting to admire Gabriel up close and personal.

“Fuuck~” he groans, as his hand closes around Gabriel’s already hard cock.

“We’ll get to that.” Gabriel replies smoothly. “ _If_ you can show me you’re capable of behaving like a _good boy_ for once.”

The way Jesse’s eyes glaze over and then licks his lips in anticipation pleases Gabriel on a very primal level. The kid is willing to work for it. He’s had this planned out and he’s going to stick with his plan. There’s respect in that kind of attitude.

“Oh _fuck yeah_ I can~” Jesse says breathlessly, his tongue already out to lap up the first pearl of pre-come sliding down Gabriel’s hard dick. Inexperienced lovers are not a problem, especially not when they show _this_ much eagerness. Jesse’s _plenty_ of eagerness, and Gabriel bites back the noise low in his throat at the sight of Jesse wrapping his lips fully around his cock, eyelashes fluttering over high cheekbones, dusted in a light pink. He’s _a sight_. He’s done this before, Gabriel can tell. The usual fumbling of a first-timer isn’t there, but all the gusto of someone who’s just gotten a taste for something and are hungry for more is very prevalent.  
Jesse sighs in appreciation as Gabriel rakes his fingers through his hair. He insisted on keeping some of the length when they took him in and cleaned him up. Gabriel can relate, as he himself went for a compromise, shaven—but with a curly mohawk on top instead.

“Mhn, Gabe~” Jesse groans, eagerly sucking and slurping around Gabriel’s member, sliding further and further down until he’s almost nose deep in curly, but trimmed hair.

“Who gave you permission to call me _’Gabe’_?” Gabriel questions. He tightens his grip on Jesse’s hair. feeling the younger’s nails dig harder into his thighs.

“You’re fuckin’ delicious’.” Jesse gasps as he comes up for air for a brief second, ignoring Gabriel’s admonishment. _Brat_.

Said brat moans pathetically—mouth full of cock—as Gabriel’s boot slides in between his thighs and rubs against his clothed dick. Gabriel chuckles in amusement.

“That sensitive?” he says, grinning as their gazes meet.

“Well yeah—” Jesse breathes, eyes glittering and intense, tongue teasing into the slit of Gabriel’s cock. “—ain’t wearin’ no underwear you see.”

_That’s fucking it._

Gabriel grabs Jesse’s chin and leans down to kiss him roughly. Jesse moans into his mouth, tongue seeking entrance immediately and hands grasping for purchase in Gabriel’s clothes. He tastes of light musk and arousal, a dangerous combination. Gabriel hauls him to his feet and backs him into his desk, lavishing attention upon that glorious expanse of neck. He sneaks a hand into his ridiculous jeans and grins against the younger’s skin with his confirmation. _No underwear indeed_. Jesse moans pathetically and nuzzles his cheek against Gabriel as he strokes him slowly. He’s young, and probably rather inexperienced. How long would he last if Gabriel kept this up?

“How would you like for this to go, _Jesse_?” Gabriel asks, enjoying the closed eyes shiver going down Jesse’s back. He’s bucking into Gabriel’s hand, but Gabriel stands firm, not letting him finish himself off like this.

“Oh fuck, there are so many things I’d like for you to do to me.” he groans.

“You just have to pick one. It’s that easy.” Gabriel teases, tightening his hand around the younger’s cock whom gasps in response.

“I’d like to say I want you to slam me down on your desk and just fuck me til I scream—but I’m not sure you’re into that.”

If there wasn’t already a fire burning hot in Gabriel’s stomach it would be now. Jesse’s words just go straight to his cock and he growls low in the younger’s ear.

“Well birthday boy, I might just be able to indulge your wish.”

The needy keen coming from Jesse as Gabriel shoves him down stomach-flat on his desk and roughly pulls down his ragged jeans only stokes the fire further. Gabriel fishes out the lube he’s got in his office drawers (for those indulging solitary moments) and coats his fingers good. Jesse’s writhing on the desk beneath him and Gabriel presses his free hand harder into his back, leaning over his prone form and growling in his ear.

“You’re so eager—like having dick in you?”

Jesse whimpers, a soft _‘yes’_ and his breath hitches as Gabriel’s fingers slide over his entrance.

“I mean, I am pretty sure of it. You’ll be the first _real_ one though, _aah~_ ”

There’s a brief moment of hesitation as Jesse’s words sink in. Well fuck. But hey, Jesse’s been coming onto Gabriel for months on end so the brat knows _exactly_ what he wants. Gabriel is fine with that.  
He dips the first finger inside, enjoying Jesse’s appreciative, low keen. He’s panting hard, fingers flexing around the edges of Gabriel’s desk. Might as well add the second one right away.  
He’s got Jesse writhing and pushing back onto three of his fingers before he can’t take waiting anymore. He slicks up his own cock, nestling it between Jesse’s asscheeks, sliding and prodding over his hole. Jesse tries to buck backwards into him, so hungry for Gabriel’s dick. Gabriel chuckles, still pressing him down into his desk.

“This is how you want it to go huh, Jesse? Still not going to ask for a condom?”

Jesse laughs underneath him.

“You’re high rank black ops, boss. Wouldn’t be if you didn’t have all your shit together.”

“That’s not how it works, Jesse. You can never really trust anyone no matter their rank.” Gabriel chastises him, pushing slowly inside of that welcoming body.

“Well I— _nnh_ —like to live a bit dangerous— _aah~_ ” Jesse moans as Gabriel stretches him out, sliding slowly inside, inch by torturous inch until he’s settled fully, thighs flush against Jesse’s ass.

“I call that stupid.” Gabriel breathes huskily, giving him an experimental thrust. Jesse whimpers, hands holding onto Gabriel’s desk for purchase. He cranes his neck to the side to look Gabriel straight in the eyes, lips pulled up into that mischievous grin that makes Gabriel’s stomach flutter.

“Yet here you are, fucking me into your desk, so I guess you place at least some level of trust in me too, huh. Well, both trust and thrusts as far as I am concerned.” Jesse quips, a saucy wink punctuating his jab.

“Brat.” Gabriel replies deadpan, sliding all the way out to ram back inside again, _hard_.

“Aaah, fuuuck~” Jesse groans, the force of Gabriel’s thrust rocking him forwards. Gabriel’s big, it’s almost unmerciful to ask a first-timer like Jesse to take it all like this. But then again, Jesse knew what he was getting himself into, he’s been thirsting for it for months, and if Gabriel’s concerned; he’s enjoying it. He’s enjoying the rough thrusts, the hand pressing him down, the other kneading his hip just hard enough to leave a bruise there for later. Gabriel’s enjoying it too. He’s usually too busy to indulge in anything more than a quick jerk-off session once in a while. Too busy, and honestly there’s a lack of candidates all around. Jack and Ana’s both got someone, Sojorn’s not swinging his way, and Moira—just no.

Jesse’s—the perfect distraction. Young and hot-headed, but he knows what he wants and he’s persistent about it. Gabriel slides his hand from Jesse’s back and into his hair, yanking the brat’s head back towards him and forcing him to steady himself on his hands. He leans in to kiss and lap at Jesse’s neck, slowing down his thrusts to small bucks instead. Jesse groans, a low _‘fuck’_ slipping past his lips. His thighs are trembling, he’s trying very hard to hold back his orgasm. Gabriel’s not going to go easy on him regardless.

“Can’t last longer than this, huh?” Gabriel croons low in Jesse’s ear. The soft whimper coming in return proves Gabriel right. “That’s sorta pathetic don’t you think?” he continues, a sudden need to rile Jesse up, to get to hear more quips from that potty mouth. “Can’t have weaklings like this in my squad now can I?” he finishes, thrusting hard inside and grinding up into Jesse. Jesse moans loudly, knuckles going white on Gabriel’s desk, but he doesn’t give in. He chuckles weakly, trying to catch his breath.

“That’s not good enough, boss. Your age catchin’ up to ya? Bet I can outlast you by miles.”

Jesse’s shit-talking is turning Gabriel on more than he cares to admit. He pulls out of Jesse and spins him around to slam his back down on the desk. It’s surprisingly easy to just hastily pull his jeans over those Blackwatch boots and toss them to the floor. Gabriel hooks the younger’s legs around his waist and watches him bite his lower lip as Gabriel slides back inside. His cheeks are dusted in pink and he looks so desperate, a contrast to his witty comments. Gabriel slides down the zipper of Jesse’s ragged leather jacket and rolls a pert nipple between his fingers.

“You? Outlast me? You don’t know shit, _brat_.” Gabriel says, letting Jesse see his full on menacing grin. “It’s going to be years before you can come for me—but you know, I’ll make an exception just tonight cause you _are_ going to _come_ for me, _that’s an order._ ”

Jesse knows he’s been out-witted. He clamps down on his own hand, trying to stifle his noises as Gabriel resumes his thrusting, languid strokes at first, letting Jesse feel his full length and size. He’s deliciously tight. Gabriel is in control of himself, but it is getting harder to keep it together, because the mere sight of Jesse spread out on his desk like this, seeing his own cock disappear into that tight hole, it’s hot, way too hot. It might be cheating but Gabriel doesn’t care. He takes a hold of Jesse’s neglected cock—flushed tip dribbling pre-come and twitching in anticipation—and strokes him slowly.

“Well look at that~” Gabriel croons, increasing the pace of his thrusts. “You’re so close I can _taste it~_ ” he breathes, bringing his fingers back to his lips and licking the pearlescent fluid off. It’s too much for Jesse. A languid moan rips from his lips as he comes hard, walls clamping down on Gabriel’s cock, almost nudging him over the edge. He keeps thrusting into Jesse as the younger rides out his orgasm and is met with a pleading look.

“One sec, I’m gonna pull out.” Gabriel says, but firm hands on his hips stops him.

“No.” Jesse says, hazy bliss still in his eyes. “No. “he repeats. “Please.”

Who is Gabriel to deny him this? He takes a hold of Jesse’s hips, leaning over the younger with one hand bracing himself on his desk, thrusting hard into the soft and pliant form under him. It’s bold, but nice when Jesse leans up to kiss him, gabriel drinking in all those small gasps and moans coming from overstimulation. Gabriel groans into Jesse’s neck as he comes, hot and hard into the welcoming heat. It’s been a while since he had an orgasm this intense and he’s sure he blacked out for a second. Jesse still breathing somewhat hard underneath him, and whines as Gabriel pulls out of him and untangles their sweaty bodies from each other. He’s going to feel that in the morning for sure. Jesse leans halfway up on his elbows, his smile is akin to the cat who got the cream. Which isn’t far from the truth.

“You sure know how to treat a birthday boy right~” he says grinning.

“You should go to bed. You’ll be up in—five hours and twelve minutes.” Gabriel says, but not without a pleased smile on his own lips. Jesse pulls on his jeans with surprising ease—they never removed his boots once—and zips up his jacket. He saunters around Gabriel’s desk and grabs his hat, throws it up into the air, and Gabriel watches as it ridiculously enough lands straight on top of Jesse’s head. He turns in the doorway and shoots Gabriel a finger gun.

“See ya in the showers, boss~” he says smartly and winks before disappearing from sight.

Gabriel wonders in that moment exactly who outsmarted who.

* * *

 

Please consider leaving kudos & comment if you enjoyed this piece♥️  
Hit me up on Twitter **[@CoreyCatnip](https://twitter.com/coreycatnip)**  
●○●○●○●


End file.
